danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Meified/Modern Tos Rules
So, here it is (W.I.P) 'Roles' There aren't many roles in the game, There is Mayor, Bodyguard, Town Member, Mafia member, Neutral Kind (need better name) Neutral Evil, Neutral Independent and Thug member. The Mayor is the leader of the town. The Mayor Is revealed at the start of the game The Bodyguard protects the Mayor and see's if anyone attacks them, if they do, the Bodyguard will attack them. (The Bodyguard starts with a Powerful gun and 3 bullets) The Town Member has nothing, it will be explained later The Mafia Member has 2 basic guns, 8 basic bullets, can talk with other mafia members The Thug Member is a faction, thugs will have more players then the Mafia, the thugs are less skilled at things in life then the mafia (I will get to that later) Neutral Kind is a Survivor, but without vests... nothing else to add Neutral Evil is like (Classic) Witch but without control/bubble... nothing more Neutral Independent is like a Serial Killer, but without a knife/basic defense 'Currency' Money is important currently and buys pretty much everything, This will explain why the above roles seem terrible/useless The Mayor has $10,000 to start with The Bodyguard has $300 to start with The Town Member has $100 to start with The Mafia Member has $200 to start with The Thug Member has $40 to start with Neutral Kind has $150 to start with Neutral Evil has $180 to start with Neutral Independent has $300 to start with There are jobs in this aswell to get currency, I will explain them later Shop Toy Gun - $5 Pretty much like a nerf gun, Its used for practicing aiming, Comes with 8 Toy bullets, You can re-use Toy bullets, this can stun someone, it might even buy you enough time to escape a death if you use it correctly. Knife - $15 These are for chopping with cooking. Laptop - $100 Its probably one of the worst in the land, but its still good for browsing the web and researching House Decorations - 150$ These are made to make your houses look beautiful, they might even make you laugh! Phone - $200 These can call other people Bullet Proof Vest - 300$ These vests give a basic defense, they may defend 3 critical shots of death. Bed - $500 The only way to have someone stay the night at your house is to have another bed This shop will only open after the first death Basic Gun - $250 Shoots basic bullets which deal a basic attack (Doesn't start with any bullets) (Shoots basic bullets only) Powerful Gun - $500 Shoots powerful bullets which deal a powerful attack (Doesn't start with any bullets) (Shoots basic and powerful bullets) Unstoppable Gun - $1,000 Shoots unstoppable bullets which deal an unstoppable attack (Doesn't start with any bullets) (Shoots unstoppable, powerful and basic bullets) Basic Bullets - $25 They come in 5 bullets Powerful Bullets - $50 They come in 4 bullets Unstoppable Bullets - $100 They come in 3 bullets Selling You may sell items for 75% of their original cost Phases There are 4 Phases, Day Phase, Night Phase, Meeting Phase and Court Phase 'Day Phase' In the day phase, you have 3 big abillites and 5 small ones, I will get to big abillities later, but shopping and a few other abillities count as a small abillity. 'Night Phase' In the night phase, you also have 3 big abillities and 5 small abillities, they are the same, (With a few exceptions) 'Meeting Phase' The Meeting Phase only starts when the first death happens, the Mayor has to decide where the meeting phase is hosted. Everyone goes to a certain place inbetween the day and night phase and instead of lynching someone you decide to take them to the... 'Court Phase' This is taking someone to Court, two players, since this town is poor, no one can afford to hire laywer's. You can start the Court Phase inbetween the Start of the Day Phase all the way to the end of the Meeting Phase. If you successfully kill (I am the judge and I as the judge will act completely clueless on whats going on untill it gets explained) Stats Stats help you with things you do like Jobs, they may also have a big impact in a situation of life and death You may upgrade your stats during the day at certain places Abillty Levels: Bad, Average, Good, Great, Outstanding Great and Outstanding abillity levels both downlevel to good in two days Agillity - You may train this at the Gym for $10 Liscence for the agillity equpiment (Once you have a Liscence you may use it for free for the rest of the game) (Locations explained later) A good level of agillity along with strength will grant you the abillity to murder. A good agillity may also let you dodge attacks from obvious knife attacks, A great agillity may let you dodge obvious gun attacks and dodge sneaky murders. An outstanding agillity lets you do flips, cart wheels, climb up walls quickly ect. Strength - You may also train this at the Gym for $10 Liscence for the strength equipment (Once you have a Liscence you may use it for free for the rest of the game) Good Strength and Agillity is needed to kill someone with a knife Good strength may also be used to trip someone over, Great strength to steal an item/defend from a robbery. With an Outstanding Precision - You may train this at home, you must have a Toy Gun with Toy Bullets to train. With a good Precision, you willl hit the easy, stand still shots, With a great Precision, you will hit those on the run gun shots. With an outstanding Precision you can't miss Intelligence - You may train this at home, do to this you must have a Laptop. A Good Intelligence or higher lets you enter quiz shows, you have to pay 20 dollars to enter. A good intelligence will make you win $50 A great intelligence will make you win $100 and an Outstanding intelligence will let you win $200 'Jobs' Jobs are the prime way to earn money, You may only have 1 job and may go to it anytime you want. You may only have 1 job at a time You may leave your job If you leave your job then you won't be able to rejoin it Jobs take up 1 big action You may join a job whenever (unless you already left it) Builder - Needs Average Strength and Average Precision to do this, With both at decent you'll get $70 for this, job, Works during Day Phase. You will gain $5 more for each Upgraded stat. Example: Good Precision and Average Strength will make you earn $75 vice versa, Good Precision and Good Strength will let you earn $80 Great Strength and Good Precision will let you earn $85 vice versa, ect. Doctor - Needs Good Intelligence and Good Precision pays for $100 and Works during Day Phase and Night Phase. You will gain $10 more for each upgraded stat Programmer - Needs Average Intelligence and pays for $60 Works during Day You will gain $10 more for each upgraded stat Police - Needs Good Agillity and Decent Strength Works During Day Phase and Night Phase You will gain $5 more for each upgraded stat Fast Food Worker - $20 Doesn't need any stats Works During Day Phase and Night Phase 'Abillities' Knife Murder - Big Action, Its murdering someone with a knife, You need a knife, good agillity and strength to murder someone. If you fail to murder, your big abillity will still be used Gun Murder- Big Action, Its murdering someone with a gun, You need a gun with the correct the bullets and good precision If you fail to murder, your big abillity will still be used. Training - Big Action, training stats (as explained above), You can't fail unless you don't have the correct items. Robbing - Big Action, breaking into someone's house and taking their money, you will take 50% of their money if you rob them Exploring - Big Action, (Explained later) Steal - Small abillity, Its stealing from someone obviously, You need average strength. if you fail to steal, your small abillity won't be used Pickpocket - Small Abillity it's stealing from someone sneakily, You need average agillity and good precision Shopping - Small abillity Going to ANY shop and buying/selling something (You must sell an item at the shop you bought it at) Texting - Doesn't take up time, You need a Phone, this will let you communicate with other people not in person, this 'Secrets' This game has many things to hide, many items, many actions, some jobs. (not roles) Some roles will be notified about these secret abillities, ect. Exploring (abillities) is finding secret places, which can lead to finding other secrets. I won't go in depth, but you'll want some of these secrets. Category:Blog posts